Mi historia junto a un colibrí
by pythonessie126
Summary: "Nadie me conoce lo suficiente como para describirme en serio. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que prefiero quitarme esa máscara de arrogancia e insensibilidad para hablar un poco de quién soy en realidad. Y de por qué perder a la única persona a la que he estado seguro de amar me ha vuelto otra persona" (nota: no tiene nada que ver con "Dear Rabbit")
1. El tigre, el rival y mi padre.

**Nota: **

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Dicen que la vida tiende a tener muchas vueltas. Hay momentos bellos y momentos de dolor. En mi caso, la mayoría han sido de un dolor que no hubiese superado de no ser por ella, que ya no está a mi lado y que estos días me hace más falta que nunca: Hiromi.

El conocer a Hiromi es el primer recuerdo más o menos felíz del que tengo memoria. De ahí hacia atrás, todas las páginas de mi vida son amargas.

Nacer en el lecho de la familia principal del clan Hyūga era algo que, en mi mente de niño de tres años, significaba el mayor honor imaginable. O al menos eso era lo que mi padre nos dijo a Hizashi y a mi cuando comenzó a entrenarnos. Sin embargo, yo resultaba demasiado débil y asustadizo a los ojos de mi padre. Una decepción especialmente al ser el gemelo mayor.

Creo que así perdí mi destino como líder del clan a los cinco años, junto con que mi padre me hiciera a un lado y dejara de mirarme con algo de respeto, sumado a un futuro exilio del clan en cuanto cumpliese los dieciocho años.

Aún así me hizo entrar a la Academia Ninja en contra de mi voluntad. Decía que esperaba que aprendiese algo siquiera y mejorara un poco, aunque siempre pensaré que lo hizo para así no tener que verme la cara en el complejo Hyūga.

Entrar a la Academia Ninja no mejoró nada las cosas. Las noticias tienden a volar y, de una manera u otra, todos los demás niños se enteraron de lo que yo era. Al final terminé siendo aislado y llamado como "la vergüenza Hyūga". Era demasiado asustadizo para poder defenderme de los insultos, solo me escondía detrás de mi cabello y me alejaba de ahí.

Aquello era muy devastador para mi. Mi padre me odiaba, mi hermano tenía prohibido hablar conmigo, era torpe en la Academia y ni siquiera tenía amigos. Mi único consuelo era irme al bosque y sentarme a escribir haikús. Era lo único que podía ayudarme a salir de mi círculo de dolor.

Pues, mi historia parte de aquí. Un día estaba como siempre escribiendo haikús, hasta que oí un ruido. Lo primero que hice fue ocultarme en un arbusto hasta que se fuera. Sin embargo, el ruido seguía, así que le presté algo de atención. Era un ruido parecido a quejidos, gruñidos y forcejeos.

Salí a mirar y ví un enorme árbol caído. al principio pensé que no era nada raro pero entonces vi algo retorciéndose entre las ramas. Era un cachorro de tigre blanco. No parecía de más que de un par de semanas.

Me detuve a mirar alrededor por sí veía a sus padres o algo, pero nada. Estaba solo. Tan solo como yo. Su naturaleza quería que fuese un ser feroz, un cazador implacable, pero era apenas un cachorro. Tal vez por eso lo abandonaron sus padres. Algo parecido a lo que habían hecho conmigo a lo largo de mi vida.

Así que me acerqué un poco para quitarle las ramas, pero creo que el felino estaba demasiado asustado.

–Tranquilo–murmuré–No voy a lastimarte.

Algo en los ojos del animalito parecía decir que confiaba en mí. Así que removí las ramas como pude, tomé a la criaturilla y la dejé en el suelo. En agradecimiento, se trepó en mis brazos y comenzó a lamerme el rostro. Creo que confiaba en mí.

–¡Oye!–empecé a reir–¡Que me haces cosquillas!

Lo dejé en el suelo y lo dejé ir. Por un segundo todo se puso más o menos tranquilo en mi mente.

De alguna forma, aquel tigre logró calmar por un momento todo el dolor que me aquejaba. Así que decidí dar una caminata por el bosque.

–Miren quién está aquí.–oí decir a una voz masculina. Y cuando me volteé, me topé cara a cara con los ojos insolentes y la sonrisa engreída de Fugaku Uchiha.

–¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?–me molestaba la actitud que Fugaku tenía conmigo, aunque no era la primera vez que debía aguantar sus pesadeces. En los primeros días en la Academia, me empujó por las escaleras gritándome que yo era un fracasado y un cobarde.

–No te estaba siguiendo.–me respondió agriamente–Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que seguir a un perdedor como tú, Hyūga.

–¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo aquí y por qué vienes a insultarme de la nada?

–Simplemente estaba entrenando con mi padre–noté que remarcó mucho las dos últimas palabras.–Porque verás, a diferencia tuya, yo sí soy un orgullo para mi clan.

Esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de Fugaku. Siempre me restregaba en la cara que él era un prodigio casi al nivel de mi hermano y que por eso su padre estaba orgulloso de él, mientras que mi propio padre me había negado como hijo y dijo que no merecía ni siquiera vivir con el sello maldito dentro del clan.

–Fugaku, no quiero peleas–contesté tratando de mantener la calma.–Así que por favor déjame solo.

–¿En serio? ¿Así actúan los de tu clan cuando los confrontan?–se echó a reír. Yo comencé a temblar de rabia, pero Fugaku comenzó a acorralarme contra un árbol mientras yo me esforzaba por alejarme de él.

–¿No se supone que el clan Hyūga es fuerte? ¿No se supone que el clan Hyūga es valiente? ¿No se supone que el clan Hyūga es listo? Porque viéndote lo asustado que estás ahora das una pésima impresión de tu propio clan.

Dicho esto, me dio un empujón y caí de costado en un charco de lodo. Parecía que iba a continuar pero ante los gritos de su padre, se retiró. No sin antes voltear la cabeza con menosprecio y dando una patada hacia atrás, llenándome la chaqueta de suciedad.

No era capaz de volver a mi casa en esas condiciones, si mi padre me veía así era capaz de matarme. Pero no tenía con quién más ir. Así que me escabullí como pude para entrar a casa sin que me vieran. Lo malo fue que me caí y armé suficiente escándalo para que en menos de tres segundos mi padre estuviese frente a mi, mirándome realmente furioso.

–¿Por qué estás tan inmundo?–me dijo.

–Pa padre..–Comencé a tartamudear, mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo–y yo.. esto.. m me mo mo molestaron hoy..

–Aprende a dejar de tartamudear, Hiashi. Y deja de mirar al suelo. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

–Yo.. yo no pude hacer nada..–respondí levantando la cabeza.

mi padre bufó muy irritado. Me agarró del cabello, me levantó la cabeza y ¡ZAS!, me abofeteó. Yo solté un chillido y comencé a derramar un par de lagrimas.

–¡BASTA DE LLORIQUEAR!–me gritó y me largó un fuerte golpe con el palo de Kendo que usualmente llevaba consigo–¡REALMENTE NO SÉ POR QUÉ NO TE MATÉ CUANDO NACISTE! ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA VERGÜENZA NO SOLO PARA EL CLAN SINO PARA TODA LA ALDEA! ¡DESEARÍA QUE NO HUBIESES SIDO MI HIJO!

–¡Y yo desearía no vivir aquí!–ahí fue cuando comencé a colapsar y alejé la mano de mi padre de mí–¡desearía salir de aquí y vivir lejos de tí! ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Algún día yo tendré hijos! ¡y no seré como tú con ellos!

Molesto, me agarró del cabello y me jaló hasta la entrada del complejo Hyūga, donde me lanzó al suelo y me miró irritado.

–Vete y no regreses hasta que se te haya pasado. No creas que voy a soportar esa falta de respeto en esta casa.

Dicho esto, volteó y se marchó.

Ya sin poder soportar todo esto, me eché a correr con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando de cubrir mi rostro con mi cabello para que la gente no me viese llorar. Me fui al bosque y me senté a esperar a que mis llantos se detuvieran.

Cuando al fin me detuve, comencé a pensar en lo que mi padre me había gritado. ¿Realmente valía la pena estar vivo en aquellos momentos?. Casi toda mi familia me odiaba, Hizashi tenía prohibido siquiera dirigirme la palabra, y todos me consideraban un fracasado débil y sin oportunidades. Pensé que era mejor estar muerto.

De pronto, vi cerca mío al mismo cachorro de tigre blanco al que había salvado hace algún rato atrás. Un colibrí de color azul volaba cerca de él, sin temor notorio mientras este lo perseguía de manera juguetona. Sonreí un poco ante la calma de la escena, al menos hasta que vi al felino alejarse de mi vista. Fuí tras él pero mientras caminaba tropecé con una raíz y acabé rodando cuesta abajo.


	2. La sílfide en la cascada

Cuando me detuve, me vi en un lugar que, si tuviera que describir en una sola palabra, sería paraíso. El suelo estaba cubierto de flores acariciadas por la luz del sol que se colaba por las ramas y el sonido del agua cayendo me hizo notar que, algunos pasos más allá, había una cascada. Al acercarme un poco, noté a una chica sentada en las rocas, arreglándose el cabello y cantando una hermosa canción... y de hecho, ella en sí era hermosa. Tenía el cabello de color índigo y pude notar sus ojos blancos. Al parecer también era una Hyūga. Nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso a mis ojos, y eso que sé de hermosura. Ella lucía como un ángel o un hada, incluso como una ninfa.

De pronto, se detuvo y, sintiendo que estaban mirándola, volteó hacia mi dirección. Me escondí.

–Oye, ¿por qué me espías?–protestó ella, con notorio enojo.

No respondí.

–Bien, no me dejas opción. Iré a buscarte.–se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mí.

Nunca antes me había asustado tanto. Ni siquiera mi padre me daba tanto horror. Así que mi reacción fue huír corriendo de ahí antes de que la desconocida me agarrara y me golpeara por fisgón.

Cuando por fin estuve a una distancia más que considerable que aquel lugar, suspiré.

–Estuvo cerca.–volteé el rostro y de pronto.

–¿Por qué me espiabas?

Me ruboricé, me eché a gritar al verla y me desmayé. Cuando desperté cinco minutos después, la encontré cara a cara conmigo y volví a gritar asustado, tratando de apartarme de ella.

La desconocida solo se limitó a mirarme muy extrañada.

–¿Quién eres, qué hacías en el bosque y por qué me estabas espiando?

No fui capaz de contestar sin tartamudear. Como no podía parar, la chica se limitó a sonreír.

–Oye, tú debes ser Hiashi Hyūga. ¿No?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella solo sonrió.

–Te he visto en la Academia.

–¿Tú quién eres?

–Soy Hiromi–dijo sonriente–Hiromi Hyūga. Y no contestaste a mis otras dos preguntas.

–Bueno, te ví en la cascada y...–No era capaz de hablar de lo nervioso que estaba, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.–bueno.. tienes una linda voz..–me puse muy rojo.

–Tenías manchas de lágrimas en el rostro. ¿Quién te lastimó?

–No quiero hablar de eso.–el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con mi padre invadió mi mente así que bajé la cabeza, entristecido.

–Ya veo.–Me dijo ella.–Es por lo que dicen de tí, ¿verdad?

Asentí, muy deprimido.

–No tienes que sentirte mal, al menos pareces un chiquillo muy amable y tierno.–me sonrió.

Esa tarde hablamos juntos. Resultaba que Hiromi era nieta de un miembro del clan al que exiliaron por "traición" de la aldea y este se fue a vivir a la aldea de la hierba, donde conoció a una mujer y tuvieron dos hijos que, tras casarse, la tuvieron a ella y a su prima Hikari. Cuando ellos fueron asesinados, les dijeron a sus hijas que regresaran a Konoha. Así que Hiromi terminó viviendo sola con su prima.

–¿Y tú? ¿qué me dices?

–Mi padre..–no quería deprimirme, pero me sentía demasiado mal recordando todo ese episodio.–no me quiere en el clan..–agaché la cabeza y traté de esconder mi rostro tras mi cabello. No quería que Hiromi me viese llorar.

–Tranquilo, con que puedas superarte a tí mismo debe ser suficiente.–me dijo, secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con fugarse de mis ojos.

Conocer a Hiromi fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Al día siguiente iba algunos minutos tarde a la Academia y cuando entré, empujé sin querer a Fugaku. Bastó una fracción de segundo para que me agarrara y me empezara a insultar.

–Oye, déjalo en paz.–le dijo Hiromi, que venía entrando.

Fugaku solo me soltó y se acercó a ella. Comencé a asustarme.

–Tienes que estar realmente ciega para fijarte en este cobarde llorón y débil–dijo lanzándome una mirada de desprecio.

Molesta, Hiromi lo agarró y le pegó en el rostro. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Sigues molestando a Hiashi y te aseguro que soy capaz de dejarte hecho pedazos, Uchiha. Y eso también va para ustedes–esto último lo dijo mirando a todos los que observaban sorprendidos la escena–Al que moleste a mi amigo se las va a ver conmigo.

Fugaku solo se levantó y se fue a sentar. Yo solo miré a Hiromi y sonreí con timidez.

–Gracias por eso.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme ampliamente.


	3. Pelea del tigre y el colibrí

Creía que tras graduarme de la Academia las cosas estarían mejores, pero me equivoqué enormemente. Eso aprendí al dar por primera vez los exámenes chunnin. Logré pasar el examen escrito y las pruebas en el bosque de la muerte, al igual que mis compañeros de equipo. Pero llegaron las preliminares y, cuando apareció quién sería mi oponente, quedé paralizado: Hiromi Hyūga.

No quería pelear con Hiromi. Hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarme incluso a Tsume Inuzuka o a Shibi Aburame (mis dos compañeros de equipo), pero no con Hiromi. No después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí. Sin embargo, cuando la ví caminar al lado mío, me dí cuenta de que no podría negarme.

–Hiashi, ven y pelea.–me ordenó mi amiga, mirándome muy seria.

–Hiromi, no quiero hacer esto.–palidecí, estaba aterrorizado. Y no sólo por mi miedo a herirla, sino también porque sabía que Hiromi era mucho más fuerte que yo.

–Hazlo,–me gruñó cortante–no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no. Debes demostrarle a los tuyos que sí vales algo.

Tuve que ir a pelear aunque no quería hacerlo. Antes de empezar, Hiromi me miró fijamente.

–Hiashi, antes que esto empiece, quiero que sepas que esto no va a destruir nuestra amistad. El que gane de nosotros dos ganará. Y si ganas tú no importa, pero tienes que esforzarte.

Asentí, y empezamos. En el último tiempo logré volverme lo bastante ágil para controlar mi propio flujo de chakra, pero Hiromi era mucho más veloz que yo, y me llevaba bastante ventaja en la práctica. Había resultado de las mejores de su clase y tanto Kushina Uzumaki como Mikoto Uchiha (sus compañeras de equipo) decían que sus ataques eran mortíferos. Por eso la apodaban "el colibrí asesino" entre los genin. Pese a su delicado aspecto, era letal.

La pelea fue larga. Estuvimos cerca de una hora enfrentándonos el uno al otro y Hiromi ya había atacado varios puntos de chakra en mi cuerpo, sin mencionar que ya estaba demasiado débil para seguir. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía demostrarles a mi clan que yo no era un inútil cobarde como ellos pensaban. En especial a mi padre. Así que me puse en posición defensiva cuando Hiromi ya iba a asestarme el último ataque.

Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a acercarse, comencé a recordar todo: La bondad que mostró cuando nos conocimos, cómo me defendió de Fugaku, cómo amenazó a los demás niños si se atrevían a molestarme, cómo me consolaba después de cada misión fallida. No podía hacerlo. Volví a mi posición normal y bajé la cabeza.

Luego, llegó un fuerte impacto en mi pecho, cerré los ojos y caí inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, me encontré a Sakumo sensei, a Shibi y a Tsume cargando a su perro Kuromaru en los brazos.

–¿Qué?–Me incorporé–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Perdiste–dijo Tsume, podía notar la molestia en su voz.

–Tsume, no empieces ahora–le pidió Shibi.

–Por favor, nadie se deja ganar de la nada en circunstancias como esas.

–Hiashi tal vez tenía sus motivos, no lo alteren más de lo que ya ha de estar–intervino Sakumo Sensei.

–Sí claro.–Tsume me miró molesta–Creía que eras lo suficientemente listo para impedir que una persona te hiciera perder.

–Tú no me conoces, Tsume. Ni siquiera sabes los motivos por los que lo hice.–ahora el que se estaba enojando era yo.

–Hiashi, por favor. Que Hiromi y tú sean amigos no quiere decir que la dejes ganar en todo. Ya es bastante malo que tu clan tenga una mala imagen de tí.

–¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE MI CLAN?! ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!–grité, estaba demasiado furioso con lo que me dijo Tsume–¡A TÍ TU PADRE NO TE ECHÓ A UN LADO A LOS CINCO AÑOS! ¡A TÍ NO TE METIERON A LA ACADEMIA POR CONSIDERARTE UN ESTORBO! ¡A TÍ NO TE QUIEREN ECHAR DE TU PROPIO CLAN! ¡A TÍ NO TE GOLPEARON HASTA EL HARTAZGO POR NO SABER DEFENDERTE! ¡TÚ CRECISTE RODEADA DE GENTE QUE ESTUVO A TU LADO PESE A TODO MIENTRAS QUE LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ ES HIROMI! ¡CREO QUE DEBERÍAS TENER ESO EN CUENTA ANTES DE HABLARME DE CÓMO DEBO SER!

Ya no podía más y comencé a llorar. Me sentía horrible.

–Hiashi tiene razón, Tsume–dijo Shibi–A tí no te tocó soportar ni la milésima de lo que él tuvo que aguantar. Hiromi es la persona más especial para él y no tenía intenciones de herirla. Creo que deberías disculparte.

–Pero, Shibi..–comenzó ella, más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

–Tsume, dísculpate ahora.–ordenó Sakumo Sensei.

Tsume agachó la cabeza. Aunque se sentía mal por su mal carácter, creo que se sentía herida. Porque ella siempre actuaba algo orgullosa. Así que se acercó y me abrazó.

–Perdona, creo que tienes razón. Hablé por hablar y te dije cosas muy hirientes.

Suspiré.

–Solo quiero que mi padre no se entere de esto.

–Ya se enteró.–me respondió Sakumo Sensei.

Me sentí peor. No quería ni imaginar lo que mi padre iba a ser capaz de hacerme en cuanto regresara al clan. Antes de poder planteármelo, oí tocar la puerta. Tsume fue a abrir.

–¿Puedo pasar?–oí la voz de Hiromi y algo en mi comenzó a iluminarse.

–Nosotros ya nos íbamos.–le respondió Tsume y le abrió la puerta a Hiromi. Sonreí débilmente al verla entrar con un ramo de tulipanes azules y una nota. Cuando por fin salieron, se sentó junto a mi.

–Ya era tiempo de que despertaras. Estuviste semana y media inconsciente.

–¿Tanto?

–Estabas muy herido y pudiste haber muerto.–tras eso guardó un silencio por algún rato.–Hiashi, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No quería lastimarte, no después de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Hiromi suspiró.

–Entiendo que somos amigos, pero no puedes detenerte por eso. Yo quería que le demostraras al clan que tú sí valías, por eso te dije que no te negaras a pelear. Porque quería que la gente viera que tú sí podías luchar.

–Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

–Sé que no quieres, yo tampoco te haría daño. Pero tienes que ser fuerte y aprender a luchar, al menos para proteger a las personas que quieres.

Sonreí.

–Me esforzaré más, y lo haré por tí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura y me entregó la nota.

–Ten, Hizashi me pidió que te diera esto

Tomé la nota y comencé a leerla:

_"Hermano mayor:_

_Lo que hiciste en las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin fue increíble. Has demostrado que te has superado mucho más que hace algunos años atrás. Me siento felíz de que te hayas atrevido a pelear y demostrar lo fuerte que puedes ser._

_Las cosas en el clan no están muy bién. Nuestro padre se enteró de que perdiste y armó un escándalo terrible. Estuvo todos estos días diciendo que ya no eres su hijo y otras cosas. Pero prefiero no entrar en detalle._

_Demostraste que realmente te preocupas por Hiromi y ese es un vínculo que no debes romper en absoluto. Aún así, no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran. Y si lo vas a hacer, que sea para proteger a quienes realmente te importan_.

_Se despide_

_Hizashi Hyūga."_

Miré la nota. Pese a que tenía prohibido hablarme, Hizashi se las ingenió para poder demostrar que me apoyaba. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, me hizo darme cuenta de que mi hermano se preocupaba por mí.

–Te traje unos tulipanes. No creo que te gusten mucho las flores pero son mis favoritas. Así que decidí traértelas para que me recuerdes los días que te quedan aquí.

–No tenías que hacerlo.

–Es lo que hacen los amigos.–respondió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me ruboricé demasiado.–Vendré a verte todos los días. Adiós.–Dicho esto, se fue y me volví a desmayar.


	4. Exiliado de la manada

Pasé los siguientes días en el hospital recibiendo las visitas no solo de Hiromi, también de mis compañeros de equipo y de varios de mis amigos. Me sentía tranquilo y pese a todo, era felíz.

Minato Namikaze fue a verme el último día que pasé en el hospital. Habia hecho muy buenas migas con él en la Academia dado que él también era bastante cercano a Hiromi.

Cuando ya llevábamos cerca de una hora hablando de cualquier cosa mientras arreglaba mis cosas para salir, me miró fijo.

–Hiashi, ¿Tú crees que posiblemente le gustes a Hiromi?

–¿Qué?–me puse muy nervioso.

–Eso, como siempre están juntos y ella siempre se preocupa por tí.

–Solo es amistad, Minato. Dudo mucho que le pueda gustar a quien sea. Soy muy asustadizo y débil.

–Harían una pareja genial.–dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación en la que estuve internado.

–Yo no te estoy diciendo lo mismo respecto a Kushina, siempre estás hablando sobre ella.

–Bueno, es bonita y tiene carácter. Eso no se ve mucho en una chica.

–Harías una gran pareja con ella. Deberíamos salir un día Kushina, Hiromi, tú y yo.

–Es una gran idea.

Salimos en silencio del hospital y nos despedimos. Él se fue a su casa y yo emprendí el camino hacia el complejo Hyūga.

Cuando entré, no vi a nadie. Creí que Hizashi se había equivocado al decirme que las cosas se me habían puesto feas, pero de pronto, noté a la gente a mi alrededor. Muchos pares de ojos blancos que me miraban con menosprecio y, al frente mío, estaba mi padre, mirándome furioso.

–¿Por qué vuelves?–siseó mi padre.

–Vivo aquí–dije tratando de abrirme paso y entrar, pero de pronto recibí un fuerte golpe que me lanzó al suelo. Estaba comenzando a llover y ya había oscurecido.

–Vete de aquí, Hiashi.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué?–respondió mi padre agriamente–has dejado al clan en ridículo frente a todas las demás aldeas. No eres digno ni de vivir aquí.

–Pe..pero.. pa.. padre–se me cayeron algunas lágrimas. A mi cabeza regresó el recuerdo de yo a mis cinco años, recibiendo la noticia de que ya no era digno de ser el heredero del clan.–Hi..hice.. lo...lo que.. lo que.. pu.. pude..

–¡Silencio!–vociferó iracundo, mientras el impacto de su mano llegaba a mi rostro con tal fuerza que tosí sangre.–No me importa lo que hayas hecho. Perdiste y te mostraste como un cobarde, y lo peor de todo es que fue frente a una kunoichi.

–Padre..yo..

–No te estoy echando por haber perdido frente a otro Hyūga. Ya me he acostumbrado a verte perder frente a Hizashi. Te estoy exiliando por perder frente a una mujer.

Me sentía muy humillado. Lo que me había ocurrido a los cinco años no había sido nada en comparación a lo que estaba pasando ahora.

–Si no hubiera sido porque las enfermeras del hospital me obligaron a salir, te hubiese matado ahí. No te quiero aquí, no te quiero en el clan, no te quiero cerca de los demás Hyūga. Así que vete de aquí.–lo ví desenvainar la espada de la familia.–o soy capaz de asesinarte frente a todo el clan, no me importa lo que diga el hokage al respecto.

No tenía más opción que irme. Me levanté y traté de caminar hacia la entrada, pero antes de poder levantarme, mi padre me dio una fuerte patada en el costado. Yo me limité a soltar un grito y corrí hacia afuera de ahí, cubriéndome el rostro para evitar los ojos blancos que me miraban llenos de desden.

Miré hacia atrás entristecido. Había sido echado de mi propio hogar y lo que era peor es que no tenía donde ir. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Hiromi con su prima para pedirles ayuda. Así que me eché a caminar bajo la lluvia, en silencio y cargando con toda esa vergüenza. Nunca antes me había tocado soportar una situación tan degradante. Ni siquiera mi desherencia a los cinco años se comparaba a esto.

–Vaya, miren a quien sacan de su propia familia–dijo una voz.

Miré y me encontré a Fugaku de pie en una esquina. Traía su sonrisita creída de siempre y el chaleco de chunnin puesto. Bufé muy irritado, ya estaban las cosas lo suficientemente feas como para tener que soportar sus pesadeces, así que decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino. Pero este me bloqueó el paso.

–Oye, no seas descortés. Solo vengo a hablar un poco, ¿o acaso no te enseñaron a escuchar?–me dijo, mofándose.

–Ya déjame en paz, Fugaku.–dije haciéndolo a un lado y siguiendo mi camino.

–Ay, lo siento si te hice sentir mal, Hyūga.–dijo fingiendo lástima–después de todo, debe ser realmente doloroso que tu propio clan crea que eres patético. Ahora veo por qué te echaron–me detuve en seco–porque eres tan débil, miedoso e inútil que hasta tu propio papá quiso matarte.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al menos durante la primera vez que se derramó.

–¡¿CREES QUE SOY UNA VERGÜENZA PARA MI CLAN?!–rugí acercándome a él–¡PUES VEAMOS SI ESTO TE LO PRUEBA!–y le asesté un empujón los suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en un charco de agua.

–¿Quieres pelear?–dijo levantándose–¡entonces pelearemos!

Dicho esto comenzamos a golpearnos. Fugaku era mucho más fuerte que yo y él lanzaba la mayoría de las ofensivas. No obstante, la pelea estaba bastante igualada hasta que me agarró del chaquetón y me sostuvo de espaldas a la pared.

–¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme?–dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de uno de sus bolsillos–¿Con lo inútil y miedoso que eres?

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto del objeto contra mi cuerpo. Pero antes de que este llegara, oí ladridos, el sonido de una mordida y a Fugaku gritando. De pronto, sentí que la mano que me sujetaba abandonaba mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esto:

Tsume sujetaba el brazo de Fugaku torciéndoselo por atrás de la espalda mientras Kuromaru clavaba sus dientes en la muñeca de la mano que ya había soltado el kunai.

–Deja a Hiashi en paz, idiota.–le gruñó Tsume

–¿Por qué debería hacer caso a los sermones de una marimacho con aliento de perro?

Tsume le largó una patada en las costillas.

–Vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que te dejo un año en el hospital.

Kuromaru comenzó a morderlo más fuerte, casi tirando de su piel para desgarrársela.

–Suéltalo, Kuromaru–ordenó ella. Ante lo que el perro respondió soltando la mano.

–Suéltame.–gruñó Fugaku, molesto.

–Si te vas te suelto.

Fugaku le dio un empujón y se la quitó de encima. Nos miró, nos tildó de locos y se perdió en la lluvia.

Tsume lo miró irse.

–Qué tipejo tan odioso.

–Gracias, Tsume.

–No me refería a tí.

–Lo decía por lo que hiciste. No esperaba que algún día hicieras eso, menos por mí.

–Ya sabes, en un equipo nadie se queda atrás.–Me sonrió ampliamente.

Sonreí, pero recordé mi exilio y volví a sentirme mal. De alguna manera, Tsume adivinó lo que pasaba.

–Supe que te echaron del clan.

–Preferiría no hablar de eso.

–Hiashi, ¿con quién irás?

–Donde sea.

–No quiero que estés solo.

–Ya veré dónde quedarme.

–Podrías quedarte en mi casa.

–¿En serio me recibirías en tu casa?

Ella volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

–Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse entre sí.

Siendo honesto, creo que Tsume me ofreció su casa para limpiar un poco su culpa por lo que me gritó en el hospital. Pero preferí cerrar la boca y aceptar su oferta.

–Gracias, Tsume.–le dije, abrazándola.

–Tú solo sígueme.–me dijo, separándose de mí para después guiarme a su casa.


	5. Partir de cero

Hasta que entré a las dependencias del clan Inuzuka, creía que la familia de Tsume era más amplia que la mía, pero me equivoqué. Ella sólo vivía con su padre y su abuela materna. Su madre murió tratando de darla a luz, por lo que había crecido sola sin hermanos ni nada.

Aunque tanto el padre de Tsume como su abuela eran algo estrictos (en especial su abuela), eran gente con un gran sentido del humor y muy bondadosos. Su padre me lanzaba miraditas de recelo pero no tardé en caerle bien. Eso me hubiese alegrado más si no fuese por lo del exilio.

Evidentemente, el clan Inuzuka no era tan jerarquizado como mi clan, eso me habría hecho sentir mejor de no ser porque estaba demasiado triste. Cuando no estábamos en misión yo me quedaba encerrado en la habitación que Tsume me había ofrecido y salía muy pocas veces de ahí.

Una tarde, mientras llovía, oí unos pasos y la puerta abrirse. Volteé y ví entrar a Tsume acompañada de Hiromi.

–Hola, Hiashi.–me saludó ella, se veía muy seria.

–Hola.

–Supe que te echaron del clan.

–Todos lo saben.–volví a pegar mis ojos a la ventana.

Hiromi se sentó al lado mio.

–Los dejaré a solas a ustedes dos–dijo Tsume y se fue del cuarto.

Cuando ya se había ido, comencé a llorar en los brazos de Hiromi.

–No llores, Hiashi. Van a repetir los exámenes en algunos meses más así que podrías participar.

–Ya no lo haré. Me rindo.–dije separándome de ella y mirando a mis pies.

–Sé que te dolió lo que tu papá y Fugaku te dijeron, pero no tienes por qué tomar en cuenta sus opiniones.

–Para tí es fácil decirlo. Tu padre no trató de matarte cuando supo que estabas en el hospital.

–Que sea sencillo para mí no significa que no lo sea para tí. Solo necesitas que alguien crea en tí.

–Nadie lo hace.

–¿Y yo qué? ¿Y los demás chicos, tus compañeros de equipo, Sakumo Sensei? ¿Ellos no son nadie para tí?

–Si son gente importante para mí. Pero a lo que me refiero es que mi propia familia no cree en mí.

–Hizashi sí cree en tí. Si no lo hiciera, ¿crees que te hubiese enviado la carta que te pasé en el hospital?. Además siempre me dice que te tiene fé. Posiblemente le hayan prohibido hablarte pero siempre me dice que quiere verte triunfar. Y yo también quiero ver eso.

Sonreí un poco. Una sonrisa tímida, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

–Eres una gran amiga, Hiromi.

–Tú igual. Si algún día llegas a casarte, de seguro que la mujer que te elija será afortunada.

–Mismo caso contigo, aunque seas aterradora cuando te enojas.

Nos echamos a reír.

–¿Sabes? decidí que sí quiero volver a dar los exámenes chunnin.

Hiromi sonrió.

–Te ayudaré a entrenar. Quiero que está vez les demuestres a todos que puedes ser tan fuerte como cualquiera.

Los próximos meses los pasé entrenando como loco, esforzándome al máximo en las misiones y yendo cada día a visitar a Hiromi. A veces me levantaba temprano e iba a entrenar en la madrugada al bosque. Quería ser fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Y llegó el día de los exámenes chunnin.

Esta vez, la prueba escrita la pasé como uno de los mejores. El bosque de la muerte se convirtió en un juego de niños y en las preliminares me tocó enfrentarme a un chico de la aldea de la niebla al que no fue muy difícil vencer. Sin embargo, cuando debieron asignar los combates finales, quedé paralizado: me tocaría pelear contra Fugaku. Aquel año cambiaron las reglas de los exámenes, por lo que nos tocaría pelear con los que ganaron en el último examen.

Sentí que todo mi esfuerzo de aquellos meses se desmoronaba. Mientras pasaba cerca de la florería Yamanaka, ví a Fugaku mirándome con ojos de predador.

–Preparate para que te haga pedazos, Hyūga.

–No me asustas.

–No decías eso cuando te echaron del clan.–me escupió con sorna.

–Ya olvidé eso.

–Si, como no.–Volteó la cabeza con desdén y se fue.

Entre a la florería y bajé la cabeza. Fugaku tenía razón, no había olvidado aquel denigrante episodio. Y no lo iba a olvidar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.–oí decir una voz.

Miré y ví a Inoichi Yamanaka sentado junto al mostrador.

–Perdón, me voy.–iba a voltear para irme.

–No tienes que sentirte mal, Hiashi. Porque francamente esto va a estar muy interesante de ver.

–No es cierto, Inoichi. Voy a hacer el ridículo, otra vez.

–No lo digo por eso. Sé algo de Fugaku que creo que podría interesarte.

–Qué chismoso eres.

–Oye, trabajar en una florería te hace enterarte de todo lo que dicen en la aldea. He oído de todo.

–¿Y qué es?

–Bueno, hace algunos días atrás Fugaku vino por unos tulipanes. Dijo que se los quería pasar a Hiromi.

–¡¿QUÉ?!–colapsé cuando supe esto.

–¿Celoso, Hyūga?–me preguntó Yamanaka, arqueando una ceja.

–Claro que no, Hiromi es solo mi amiga.–dije, haciendo esfuerzos por no ruborizarme.

–Por la forma en que siempre hablas de ella y siempre están juntos parece otra cosa.–insinuó mi rubio amigo.

–Como sea,–dije tratando de cambiar el tema antes de ponerme peor de lo que ya estaba.–¿Sabes si Hiromi le recibió las flores?

–De hecho las rompió y se las tiró en la cabeza.

–No sabía que a Fugaku le interesara ella.

–Solo es porque ella es de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea, por eso le interesa pero ella..–soltó una carcajada–ella lo detesta.

–¿Quién no? Es un pesado y un petulante. Aunque ahora entiendo por qué me ha estado tratando como basura este tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué? Se lo haré pagar.

–Esa es la actitud, Hiashi.

–¡Inoichi Yamanaka, será mejor que vengas a arreglar el desastre que dejaste aquí!–los gritos de la señora Yamanaka salieron desde la trastienda.

–Me voy antes de que mi madre me arranque la piel.–me dijo riendo y se fue.

Salí de ahi sintiéndome un poco mejor. No sabía si Inoichi mentía o no, pero de ser real se me hacía lógico que Fugaku me odiara por eso. Hiromi nunca se acercaría a él, al menos no despues de haberle pateado el trasero cada vez que lo atrapaba molestándome.

De todas formas, ya sospechaba que le gustara. De niño siempre trataba de acaparar su atención alardeando de sus aspiraciones a ser el próximo jefe de la policía militar de Konoha. pero a Hiromi ni le importaba.

Definitivamente debía ganarle.


	6. Revancha y regreso

Llegó el día en que debía enfrentarme con Fugaku.

Cuando nos llamaron, me acerqué y miré a mi rival, quien traía su sonrisa estúpida de siempre.

–¿Listo para que te despedaze, Hyūga?

–No me asustas, Fugaku. Ya no.–dije, y activé mi byakugan. Fugaku hizo lo mismo con su sharingan.

Y empezamos.

La pelea fue dura, mucho más que la que tuve con Hiromi. Solo se diferenciaba en que esta vez no me estaba enfrentando a un amigo, me estaba enfrentando a mi rival de la infancia.

Trataba de atacar los puntos de chakra de Fugaku, pero este era más rápido que yo, y me atacaba antes de que yo intentará cualquier movimiento. Para cuando ya llevábamos cerca de una hora peleando, decidí tomarme en serio las cosas.

–Mírate, Hyūga. Hagas lo que hagas, no me vas a ganar.

–Te voy a ganar, no me importa si muero en el intento.

Me arrojé sobre él tratando de lanzarlo en el aire y asestar el golpe de gracia, pero me esquivó y antes de que me diese cuenta, me asestó una patada que me dejó de rodillas en el suelo. Me estaba debilitando mucho y mi flujo de chakra se estaba apagando.

–Te lo dije, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, naciste siendo una vergüenza y vivirás siendo humillado porque es lo único que te mereces.

Fue ahí cuando colapsé y todo fue muy rápido. Antes de que alguno de los dos se diese cuenta, agarré con fuerza a Fugaku y ataqué su pecho demasiadas veces, con una fuerza tan brutal que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí. Cuando lo solté, este cayó al suelo con la vista al cielo.

–Apuesto que eso no lo viste venir.

Fue ahí cuando lo gritaron, gané la pelea. Pero no me sentía felíz, dejé a Fugaku en un estado muy serio. Cuando llegaron para llevárselo al hospital, le pregunté a la enfermera qué tal estaba.

–Está muy dañado–me respondió ella–así que tendrá que quedarse internado por lo menos un mes.

Me sentí muy mal. Si no se lo hubiesen llevado a tiempo, posiblemente Fugaku hubiese muerto. Y no quería matarlo, ni siquiera quería dejarlo en riesgo vital. Solo quería probarle de que ya no era el mismo niñito miedoso y llorón al que acosaba todos los días en la Academia.

Cuando salí del lugar, Hiromi, Tsume y Shibi llegaron para felicitarme.

–¡Lo lograste, pusiste a ese cretino en su lugar!–chilló Tsume, eufórica.

–No era cosa de ponerlo o no en su lugar, Tsume.–comentó Shibi.

–Oigan, el punto es que Hiashi logró pasar el examen, y como los mejores.–Exclamó Hiromi y me dio un abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla, ante lo que me sonrojé y tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no desmayarme.–Me siento orgullosa de ti.

–Yo no.–suspiré triste. Mis amigos se quedaron mirándome con cara rara–lastimé mucho a Fugaku en la pelea y ahora está en riesgo vital por mi culpa.

–Ay, Hiashi. No otra vez–protestó Tsume poniendo los ojos en blanco.–Te vivió molestando desde que entraste a la Academia, obviamente debías darle su merecido en algún momento. Y mírate, te luciste frente a casi todas las demás naciones e incluso ahora eres chunnin. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

–Sí, pero lo dejé herido y no fue una pelea limpia.

–Si te sientes tan culpable, deberías ir a hablar con él.–sugirió Hiromi.

–Iré en cuanto despierte.

–Yo no iría después de todo lo que debiste aguantarle.–Tsume no se veía muy animada por mi decisión.–pero si te deja la conciencia más tranquila anda.

Tras dos semanas, me enteré de que Fugaku despertó. Así que salí de la casa de Tsume y me dirigí al hospital. Cuando llegué a su habitación, lo ví sentado de espalda a la puerta.

–¿Fugaku?

–¿Qué quieres, Hiashi?

Había algo distinto en su voz. No sonaba con el engreimiento con el que estaba acostumbrado a que me tratara. Tampoco me había llamado por mi apellido esta vez.

–Bueno, yo.. esto...–estaba muy nervioso y siendo honesto, hasta un poco asustado–queria.. pedirte disculpas.

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo te hice en los exámenes chunnin.

Fugaku volteó a mirarme y se levantó. Creí que iba a atacarme así que me aparté un poco. Cuando ya lo tuve cerca y este me miró muy serio, me di cuenta que no me iba a atacar.

–No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

–¿Qué?–no entendía lo que él quería decir.

–El que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo–dijo agachando la cabeza.–he estado actuando como un cretino todo este tiempo y te he subestimado mucho, cuando en realidad sí eres digno de ser un Hyūga. Espero que podamos olvidar luego estos episodios.

Sonreí levemente.

–Entonces, ¿sin rencores?–pregunté estirando la mano.

–Sin rencores–respondió el estrechándomela.–Y por cierto, eres muy afortunado de tener una amiga como Hiromi.

–Gracias.–dije y me dirigí a la puerta–nos vemos.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, me encontré a Hizashi hablando junto a Hikari, la prima de Hiromi. Cuando me vieron, me saludaron.

–Supe que te luciste en los exámenes chunnin.–me dijo Hizashi.

–Creí que te tenían prohibido hablar conmigo.

–Nuestro padre no está aquí así que sí puedo hacerlo. Y hablando del tema, quiere verte.

A saber con qué me iba a reprender ahora, eso era lo que pensaba mientras me dirigía al complejo Hyūga y entraba en su oficina.

–Supe que querías verme.–dije, menos asustado que otras veces.

Mi padre solo bufó.

–La verdad, preferiría ni siquiera tenerte cerca. Pero los miembros del Consejo no pararon de insistir.

–¿Insistir sobre qué?

Fue ahí cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por su oficina.

–Si hubiese podido, te hubiese dejado exiliado del clan hasta el día de tu muerte. Pero todos vieron cómo te enfrentaste ante el Uchiha y pensaron que has progresado. A mi la verdad es que ni siquiera me sorprendió tu pelea, hasta tu hermano podría derrotarlo en la mitad del tiempo. Pero todos los demás creen que te has vuelto más fuerte y me están diciendo que te traiga de regreso al clan. Aún así, te quiero fuera en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho. Antes de eso, te permitirán quedarte aquí.

–¿Eso es todo?

–Sí. Y sigues teniendo prohibido hablar con tu hermano.–gruñó para rematar.

–Está bien, iré a despedirme de la familia de Tsume.–dije y salí de ahí.

–No puedo creer que te quedaras con esos salvajes–lo oí murmurar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando ya estuve a una distancia bastante prudente, solté un grito de felicidad. Al fin la gente del clan me miraba con algo de respeto. Es cierto que mi padre seguía odiándome y compárandome con Hizashi, pero ya no me importaba lo que él pensara de mí.

Tsume dijo que ella y su familia me extrañarían en casa, había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que ya se habían acostumbrado a tratarme como uno más de su familia. Pero se sentía felíz de que al fin consiguiese ganarme el respeto de casi todos los míos. Yo igual estaba feliz de aquello.

Había cambiado mucho durante el tiempo. Nunca me dí cuenta cuándo pasé de ser un niñito asustadizo y tímido a ser algo más alegre y con algo más de fé en mi. Estaba en la mejor parte de mi vida.


	7. Enamorado del colibrí

Pasó el tiempo, los días, las semanas y los meses. Hasta que me dí cuenta que ya tenía quince años y había dejado de ser un niño. Eso era lo que hablaba con mis compañeros de equipo mientras regresábamos a la aldea. Nos habían enviado a dejar unos pergaminos a la aldea de la nube y ya estábamos de regreso.

–¿Se han dado cuenta de cómo hemos cambiado todo este tiempo?–nos planteó Tsume.

–Todos menos yo–dije.

–Hiashi, tú eres el que más ha cambiado de los tres.–me dijo Shibi.

–Concuerdo contigo–Afirmó Tsume mientras entrábamos a la aldea.–Hiashi sí que ha cambiado. Ya no es el niñito asustadizo que se arrancaba a cada rato.

–Y tú ya no eres la misma niña escandalosa que me gritó y pateó cuando le pregunté si era niño o niña.

Nos echamos a reír. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos aún cuando no estábamos en misiones o entrenando. Incluso los malos recuerdos ahora eran simples anécdotas. Cuando entramos, vi a Hiromi correr hacia mí.

–¡Llegaste!–dijo abrazándome. Tras ella venían Hizashi y Hikari, los dos juntos y tomados de la mano.

–Sí, creo que llegué...–dije con la voz temblorosa y muy sonrojado. Tratando de aliviar la tensión, decidí saludar a mi hermano.

–Hola, espero que te haya estado yendo bien.

–¿Bromeas?–me dijo–me ha ido mejor que nunca.

–¿Por?

–Se me olvidaba contarte–dijo Hikari, tenía una relación bastante buena conmigo–estamos "saliendo"–dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

–Espera, ¿me voy de la aldea dos semanas y me entero de que salen?

Hiromi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Yo siempre les dije que hacían una gran pareja, así que les sugerí que salieran y, bien, creo que se gustan.

Miré fijo a Hiromi. Ella igual había crecido bastante. La adolescencia hizo que su cuerpo se volviera esbelto y elegante, pero sin perder la musculatura que había adquirido durante su infancia. Su cabello indigo caía tras su espalda como una cortina y su mirada era encantadora, aunque sin perder la severidad usual en ella.

–Iremos por ahí, te veo después.–me dijo tras darme un beso en la mejilla y se fue seguida de mi hermano y su novia.

Apenas los perdí de vista, me desmayé. Cuando desperté, estábamos en la trastienda de la florería Yamanaka con Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Shikaku y Chouza, este último devorando una bolsa de frituras.

–Tal vez hayas cambiado, pero hay una cosa que no cambió en tí.–me dijo Tsume.–sigues poniéndote nervioso y desmayándose cada vez que Hiromi te habla.

–No puedo evitarlo.

–Hiashi, será mejor que digas la verdad–me pidió Inoichi.

–¿De qué hablan?

–De que te gusta Hiromi.–Dijo Chouza, o al menos eso descifré dado que tenía la boca llena.

–¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!–protesté, demasiado nervioso y volviendo a ponerme rojo.

–No te mientas a tí mismo, Hiashi.–me aconsejó Shibi–Se te nota a distancia de que estás enamorado de ella.

–La verdad no lo sé.

–Si lo sabes, pero te da miedo admitirlo.–Tsume me delató.

Siseé.

–Bueno, lo admito. Sí me gusta ella. Y mucho.

–No me extraña. Siempre están juntos, siempre se tratan de subir el ánimo cuando el otro está triste, siempre se apoyan entre sí. Y todo desde que ambos tienen diez años.–me dijo Shikaku, con su clásico rostro de aburrimiento.

–Es verdad, además cuando Hiromi vino por los tulipanes tras la paliza que te dio en los exámenes chunnin la primera vez, me dijo que no quería perderte porque te consideraba la persona más especial que ella había conocido.–Me contó Inoichi.

–Inoichi, eres un chismoso. Eso creo que no cambiará.

–Oye, si sigo atendiendo la florería me transformaré en el biógrafo de casi toda la aldea. No esperes que lo vaya a cambiar.

Miré hacia la nada. No me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Hiromi era más que una simple amistad. Pero ¿desde qué momento partía ese sentimiento? obviamente no desde la primera vez que la vi. Sonaba cliché y muy estúpido además. Supongo que cuando fue a verme después de barrer el piso conmigo fue cuando comenzó a nacer ese sentimiento. Pero no me dí cuenta. Tras toda la preocupación que ella había mostrado cuando nadie más confiaba en mí, me dí cuenta que definitivamente eso me hizo enamorarme de ella.

–¿Debería decirle?

–Tienes que decírselo luego. Sino, posiblemente se canse de esperar y se busque a otro.–Me sugirió Tsume.

–Pero no quiero que sea algo demasiado normal. No quiero llegar y decírselo de la nada en un momento inoportuno.

–Eres muy diplomático para tus cosas, Hiashi.–balbuceó Chouza con la boca llena.

–Llévale unas flores. Y díselo en un lugar que sea especial para ambos.–Shikaku ya estaba harto de la conversación.–ahora dejen el tema que es un fastidio.

–No vengas a hablar de qué es un fastidio y qué no, Shikaku. Te he visto como miras a Yoshino y no digas que es solo porque te cae bien.–ahora Tsume había empezado a echarle leña al fuego.

Mientras ella y Shikaku discutian, me puse a pensar en cómo podía realizarlo. Y de pronto, una idea vino a mi mente.

–Inoichi, ten esto.–dije pasándole unos billetes.

–¿Y esto por qué?

–Si puedes guardarme un ramo de tulipanes te lo agradecería.

–¿Tulipanes?

–Son las flores favoritas de Hiromi. Necesito doce.

–¿De qué colores?

–Cuatro lilas, cuatro blancos y cuatro azules.–dije y salí de ahí corriendo. Estaba muy nervioso con lo que tenía en mente.

Pasé por la casa de Hiromi, pero como solo encontré a Hikari, le pedí que le dijera a Hiromi de que deseaba verla a la tarde en la cascada en que la conocí.

No pude ni siquiera dormir esa noche. Tsume siempre decía que esto del amor afectaba a quien fuera de distinta manera. Y tenía razón porque desde que ella me dio ese beso en el hospital comencé a actuar mucho más torpe de lo usual cuando Hiromi estaba cerca.

Al día siguiente no podía de los nervios. Así que pasé casi toda la mañana hasta medio día entrenando como loco para desahogarme de toda la tensión que tenía en ese momento. Después de almorzar con los chicos, pasé a la florería a buscar el ramo para Hiromi y me dirigí hacia la cascada.

Creo que de cierta manera ella estaba esperando esto, porque cuando llegué, ví que traía en sus manos una bandeja con dangos. Nos sentamos en una roca cerca del agua y pasamos algún rato comiendo juntos y hablando de cualquier trivialidad hasta que se armó un silencio demasiado incómodo.

–¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

Me quedé congelado. El silencio que había era interrumpido solo por las aves que volaban cerca y por el sonido del agua rugiendo.

–Hiromi..

–No me contestaste la pregunta–dijo ella mientras arqueaba una ceja y se mordía el labio.

–Bu..bue.. bueno...–comencé a tartamudear. Mis ojos en el suelo y mis manos entrelazadas.–yo.. esto.. quería decirte que...–estaba demasiado nervioso así que solo susurré–te amo..

Me cubrí el rostro con el cabello. Al ver la cara de seriedad de Hiromi, comencé a sentirme mal.

"Creo que lo arruiné" pensé.

–Hiashi.

–¿Sí?

–Repite eso.

Suspiré.

–Te amo, Hiromi.

Ella sonrió y puso una mano en mi hombro. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró con suavidad.

–Yo igual te amo, ¿sabes?. Eres muy valiente y te has superado mucho a tí mismo, pero pese a todo, sigo viendo al muchachito tímido que conocí aquí.

Nos miramos. Por largo rato y sin saber qué hacer.

Y de pronto, Hiromi me tomó de las solapas de mi sudadera, se acercó a mí y me besó.

Mis ojos se abrieron por sorpresa. Fue un beso largo, dulce y romántico. Al principio sentí algo de nervios y timidez, pero después tomé un poco de iniciativa y continué. Puse una de mis manos en su costado, en la delicada pendiente entre su cintura y sus caderas. Mi otra mano fue atrás de su cabeza, acariciando su sedosa cabellera color indigo. Ella jugaba con mi pelo entre sus dedos mientras su otra mano presionaba mi espalda.

Y en ese instante, me sentí completo.


	8. Omega vs Alfa ¿Quién gana?

Dicen que el amor es un hechizo potente. Te hace perder la cabeza y sentirte ligero como una pluma. Y era así como me sentía junto a Hiromi. Desde aquella tarde, no nos separábamos nunca. La pasábamos juntos, tomados de la mano casi siempre. Tsume decía que el amor nos tenía locos, Shibi solo se limitaba a decirnos que éramos una gran pareja.

Cuando cumplimos los dieciocho, Hiromi se robó unas botellas de sake de su casa y me invitó a pasar la tarde en el balcón con ella. Estuvimos hablando durante horas de cualquier cosa, de lo emocionada que estaba por el compromiso de mi hermano con Hikari, de todo lo que habíamos cambiado, de lo afortunada que se sentía de estar conmigo. Yo le pedí que cerrara los ojos y, en cuanto los cerró, puse en sus manos un collar que le compré. Era un collar de amatistas y turquesas con un medallón de plata en forma de colibrí, por el apodo con el que se la conocía.

–Puedes abrir los ojos.

En cuanto los abrió y vio el collar, quedó perpleja.

–Hiashi..–murmuró–no tenías que..

–¿Por qué no? llevamos casi tres años juntos. Y sigo tan atraído a tí como la primera vez que nos vimos. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte algo.–Tomé su mano con suavidad.

–¿Qué ocurre, amor?

–Dentro de algunos días más tendré que tomar mi exilio del clan. Quería preguntarte si quisieras ser mi esposa e irte conmigo.

Hiromi suspiró.

–Hiashi, me encantaría quedarme contigo pero, ¿dónde iremos?

–No tenemos que irnos de la aldea. Podemos quedarnos en tu casa hasta que encontremos un lugar. Me esforzaré lo que sea por darte una vida decente. Te lo prometo.

Ella solo sonrió y me miró con ternura. De alguna manera ella confiaba en mí. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

–Oigan, tortolitos–dijo una voz. Volteé y ví a Hizashi en la entrada del balcón.–perdonen la interrupción.

–¿Qué ocurre?–pregunté.

–Nuestro padre quiere verte, Hiashi.

Creí que podía estar preparado para lo que fuese con mi padre, pero cuando me dijo que debía casarme con una mujer de fuera de la aldea, sentí pánico. Era como si el lazo tejido junto a Hiromi se viese amenazado de cortarse por culpa de mi padre.

–¿Por qué de fuera de la aldea?

–Así me aseguro de que no regreses al clan.

–No volvería aquí ni aunque me lo pidieses de rodillas.

–Cállate y baja el tono. No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no.

–No pienso quedarme con ninguna más que con Hiromi. Es la única persona que estoy seguro de querer.

–Vas a casarte con una mujer de fuera de la aldea y no me discutas.

–¡Te odio! ¡Has hecho de mi vida un infierno desde que tengo memoria! ¡Nunca me prestaste atención a nada de lo que me ocurría y ahora pretendes quitarme a la única persona que me dio la confianza que tú y tus estupideces me negaron!–Estallé. Y en eso, me llegó una bofetada realmente fuerte al rostro.

–¡Basta¡ ¡no voy a soportar que me trates con esa insolencia en mi propia casa! ¡Eres una deshonra para el clan y para la aldea en realidad! ¡Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad!–sacó un kunai y lo comenzó a acercar hacia uno de mis ojos.

–¡Padre, detente!–intervino Hizashi.

Mi padre soltó el kunai y también me soltó a mí.

–Sé que no quieres que Hiashi se quede ni siquiera en la aldea, pero Hiromi es la única persona que realmente ama, y creo que después de todo deberías dejarlo ir con ella.–Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi hermano intervenía en mi defensa.

Mi padre se quedó callado. Estaba muy enojado y creí que iba a a estallar contra Hizashi. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

–Hablaremos de esto con el Consejo.

Después de eso llamó a reunión. Yo me quedé sentado en mi habitación pensando en si me dejarían estar con Hiromi. Esperaba que sí. No quería abandonarla, nunca lo iba a hacer. Nos habíamos prometido eso desde que nos conocíamos.

Tras dos horas, que me parecieron días, ví a Hizashi entrar a mi cuarto.

–Hablaron con el Consejo sobre lo de Hiromi.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Tendrás que pelear con nuestro padre, no solo por ella, sino para reivindicar tu posición como líder del clan. Dado que has progresado, opinan que es necesario que reivindiques tu puesto.

No me esperaba eso. ¿Luchar con mi padre? moriría antes de ponerle aunque sea una mano encima. Desesperado, salí del complejo Hyūga hacia la casa de Hiromi y toqué la puerta con fuerza hasta que ella abrió.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, respondí:

–Hiromi, no sé qué hacer. Mi padre quiere que pelee contra él para casarme contigo.

–No puede ser.–dijo sorprendida.

–No es todo. Si logro vencerlo, recupero mi posición como líder del clan.–me eché a llorar–no quiero hacer esto. Mi padre va a matarme.

–Hiashi,–me dijo mirándome seria hasta que paré de llorar.–no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Esto es algo que debes decidirlo tú.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero separarme de ti.

–¿Entonces qué harás?

–Escaparme de la aldea contigo.

–No creo que eso sea buena idea. Tu padre nos podría enviar a buscar e incluso matarnos.

Suspiré.

–Entonces no me queda más alternativa que pelear contra él.

–¿Podrás con él?

–Espero.

Si quería conseguir vencer a mi padre, debía hacer lo posible por llegar a su nivel. No estaba ni siquiera a medio camino de llegar a ser como él. Así que esa semana pasé entrenando para tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte cuando me tocase pelear.

El día fijado para el combate iba a ser la siguiente semana a mediodia. Quien dejara al otro herido o muerto, ganaba. Cuando al fin llegó el día, me acerqué a él.

–¿Listo?–le dije.

–Listo.

Un miembro del clan, bastante cercano a mi padre, nos ordenó que empezáramos. Y ahí comenzó todo.

Mis enfrentamientos con Hiromi y Fugaku eran simples juegos de niños comparados con esto. Antes de que pudiese lanzar cualquier ofensiva, mi padre trataba de atacar cualquiera de mis puntos de chakra. Sin embargo, lograba esquivar sus ataques antes de que ocurriesen.

Fue una pelea larga. Diría que de horas. Para cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, yo me esforcé en dar el último ataque, el cual mi padre logró repeler lanzándome en el aire. Acabé cayendo en el suelo del salón donde estábamos peleando. Estaba arrodillado y mi boca sangraba.

–Siempre supe que no eras más que un desastre.–me dijo, acercándose a mi.–no importa lo mucho que hayas tratado de esforzarte pensando que me vencerías. Siempre serás una humillación y morirás aquí con esa imagen.–se agachó y levantó mi cabeza jalándome el cabello.

Fue ahí donde enloquecí. Aprovechando que estaba en una posición vulnerable, ataqué su pecho. Sin embargo, esta vez no solo destrocé su flujo de chakra, sino que le desgarré el corazón e incluso los pulmones, porque fue más de un golpe. Todo acompañado de patadas que asestaba como animal poseído por la ira. Debilitado, trató de atacarme, pero le dí una patada y lo dejé arrodillado en el suelo. Iba a lanzar el último ataque en su espalda cuando me detuvieron.

–Detente, Hiashi.

–¿Qué pasó?

El conocido de mi padre me miró fijamente.

–Has ganado.

No podía creerlo. Creí que esto nunca iba a pasar. Y aquí estaba, con el anuncio de que acababa de vencer a mi propio padre. A la persona que me hizo soportar todo tipo de humillaciones. Y eso no era todo, Hiromi y yo podríamos casarnos.

Salí corriendo de ahí y me fui a casa de Hiromi para contárselo. Estaba muy débil así que debí sujetarme del marco de la puerta mientras tocaba.

–¿Qué ocurre?–me abrió enseguida.

–Lo logré–dije, jadeando.

–¿Lograste qué?

–Logré.. –antes de terminar la frase, me desmayé, agotado. Lo último que oí antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Hiromi gritar mi nombre.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la cama de Hiromi. Ella estaba sentada al lado mío, con su mirada serena y sujetando mi mano.

–Ya despertaste.

–Lo sé–dije incorporándome.

–¿Y bien?

–Logré ganarle.–suspiré.

Hiromi se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y besándome el rostro.

–Ganamos, Hiromi. Nos lograremos casar.

–No puedo creerlo–dijo echándose en mis brazos.–Estaremos juntos.

–Lo sé, hermosa mía.–susurré. acariciando su cabello mientras me quedaba dormido.


	9. Una unión y una muerte

Advertencia: Aquí hay una escena algo sugerente.

* * *

Mi boda con Hiromi ocurrió un mes después de todo eso. En el intertanto, fuimos a la boda de Hizashi y Hikari, de la cual fuimos los padrinos. Ellos fueron los padrinos de nuestra boda, a la cual fueron la mayoría de nuestros amigos de la Academia y casi todos los miembros del clan. Excepto mi padre, al cual había visto en la boda de mi hermano.

–Hizashi, ¿por qué nuestro padre no vino?

–Quedó muy herido por la pelea.–dijo apresuradamente.

–Estás mintiéndome.

Hizashi suspiró y me dijo la verdad. Mi padre se había negado a ir a la boda porque no quería verme después de que lo derroté de esa manera. Además, estaba muy herido y por lo que oí, su vida estaba en riesgo. Antes de que eso comenzara a angustiarme, ví entrar a Hiromi.

Estaba radiante, mucho más que el día que la conocí. Traía un precioso vestido de color marfil que había conseguido con Kushina Uzumaki, un ramo de tulipanes en las manos y en su cuello el collar que le regalé. Su cabellos estaba peinado en una trenza con flores silvestres entrealzadas (pude notar la ayuda de Tsume ahí). Se veía muy bella.

La boda y la recepción fueron realmente bellas. Todos nuestros amigos felicitándonos y nosotros no podíamos más de alegría. Tsume nos abrazó fuerte a ambos y nos dijo de que estaba tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar. Shibi simplemente nos felicitó. Sakumo Sensei no fue porque estaba cuidando de su hijo. Incluso Fugaku nos fue a felicitar diciéndome que me saqué la lotería al casarme con Hiromi. Atrás habían quedado los días que peleábamos.

Nuestra luna de miel fue en una cabaña en la aldea de la roca.

Esa misma noche, después de ducharme, entré a la habitación y encontré a Hiromi tendida en la cama. Traía un camisón de encaje azul que dejaba al descubierto las delicadas curvas de su esbelto cuerpo. Enloquecí al verla, aunque traté de no mostrarlo.

–Hiromi..–susurré conteniendo la respiración–te ves.. te ves.. magnífica..

–Es nuestra primera noche juntos, amor.–me dijo levantándose. Noté que su voz estaba tornada en un ronroneo lleno de sensualidad.–quería que fuese especial para los dos–me dijo tomándome del mentón.

Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y nos besamos por un largo rato, mientras yo inhalaba el exquisito aroma de lavandas en su piel. Dejé mis manos arrastrarse a lo largo de su cintura hasta que las metí debajo de su camisón, sintiendo su suave piel bajo mi tacto por primera vez. Con cuidado, me puse sobre ella y continué recorriendo los contornos de aquel cuerpo de ninfa mientras saboreaba la miel de sus labios. Pero de pronto, me detuve y me separé.

–¿Qué ocurre, cariño?–me preguntó Hiromi.

–No es nada.

–¿Estás nervioso?

–No, no es eso.. solo que..–bajé la cabeza. En esos momentos quería abofetearme a mi mismo por ser tan infantil–No quiero tener hijos.

–¿Por qué?

–Tengo miedo. No quiero cometer el mismo error de mi padre con ellos. Me lo prometí a los diez años.

–Sé que tienes miedo, pero en algún momento deberíamos pensar en eso. Y si temes cometer errores, yo te ayudaré. Eso he estado haciendo desde que te conozco.–dijo tomándome la mano.

La miré.

–Ahora lo único que deseo es poder pasar esta noche contigo.

Ella sonrió. Volví a ponerme sobre ella y a besarla, con más pasión que antes. Con cuidado, le quité el camisón, dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante mi vista hambrienta.

Ella lucía perfecta ante mis ojos. Bajé mis labios y comencé a besar su cuello, mientras oía sus suspiros a medida que bajaba hacia sus pechos. Metí mi rostro entre ellos y comencé a bajar mis labios hacia su vientre. Ella rió un poco y me quito lo demás.

Luego, todo fue demasiado fugaz. Caí rendido en la cama y me dormí oyendo la respiración de mi esposa.

Aquella semana fueron los mejores días de mi vida. Eran días hermosos donde yo estaba totalmente despreocupado. Eso se acabó apenas regresamos al complejo Hyūga.

Cuando entramos, vimos a todos vestidos de negro. Eso me causó curiosidad así que le pregunté a uno de los asesores de mi padre.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Este me miró con ojos fríos.

–Su padre ha muerto.

Quedé perplejo.

–¿Hace cuánto?

–Un par de horas atrás. Ahora que usted es el líder del clan, deberá realizar la ceremonia de sepultura.

–Olvídenlo.–gruñí dando media vuelta.

–Hiashi sama, usted ahora está a cargo del clan, así que es deber suyo realizar esa ceremonia. Sobre todo dado que usted es el culpable de que su padre haya muerto.

Volteé y lo miré muy molesto.

–Que lo haga mi hermano, yo no haré nada. No tengo por qué darle sepultura al hombre que hizo de mi vida un desastre.–dije y corrí hacia dentro de la casa.

–Hiashi, espera.–Hiromi trató de ir tras de mi.

–No, Hiromi. Necesito estar solo.–le dije y me encerré en mi habitación. Me quedé ahí el resto de la tarde, de mal genio.

Cuando ya anochecía, Hizashi entró a mi cuarto. Tenía vendas cubriéndole la cabeza y se veía diferente.

–El Consejo me envió a hablar contigo.

–No quiero hablar con ellos.

–Hiashi, todos sabemos que tu relación con nuestro padre no fue de lo mejor, pero trata de dar vuelta la página y darle un final distinto.

Me molesté mucho.

–¿Con qué cara vienes a pedirme a mí que dé vuelta la hoja? Tú siempre fuiste el hijo predilecto, gozaste toda tu infancia mientras yo solo recibía humillaciones y malos tratos. Nunca hiciste nada al respecto ¿Y me vienes a pedir a mí que finja que nada pasó?

–No pensaba que fueses tan ciego.–Hizashi me miró muy decepcionado.–Crees que no he sufrido, pero he sufrido tanto como tú. Solo que ni siquiera lo notas porque estás demasiado pendiente de tus propios problemas para pensar en los demás. Sufrí mucho por no poder hacer nada, sufrí mucho por verte pasarla mal. Vivo con esa culpa. Y mira lo que me hicieron los del Consejo mientras Hiromi y tú se divertían fuera de la aldea.–Y se quitó la vendas. Quedé espantado: En su frente, marcado y notoriamente reciente, estaba el sello maldito. Tan preocupado estaba en mantener mi relación con Hiromi que no pensé en lo que le pasaría a mi hermano.

–Así es, ahora estaré condenado por el resto de mi vida a tener que dar la mía por la tuya.–me dijo molesto.

–Hizashi..–no lo podía creer.–Yo–miré al suelo–yo no tenía intenciones de que esto pasara. Me siento muy egoísta.

–No eres tan egoísta como crees, Hiashi. Siempre fuiste una persona bondadosa y sé que no querías que esto ocurriera. Pero ya ocurrió.

–Lo sé, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.–Lo abracé.–no quiero que esto nos distancie más de lo que quiso nuestro padre.

–No nos distanciará. Somos hermanos.


	10. Guerra y una vida nueva

Me faltaba varios meses para cumplir los veintiocho años. Y los que me conocen bien dirían que aquel entonces yo era una persona totalmente diferente. Nunca estaba solo, pasaba algunas tardes en reuniones con el Consejo, en las noches salía con algunos de mis amigos, los fines de semana los pasaba en la cascada con Hiromi. Mi vida parecía perfecta.

Fue durante esos días que Hizashi nos pidió a Hiromi y a mi ir con él. Nos llevó a una habitación, donde una convaleciente Hikari trataba de recuperarse tras dar a luz.

–Miren.–dijo Hizashi, acercándose a nosotros con la criatura en los brazos.

Hiromi y yo lo miramos detenidamente. Era un bebé de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos blancos. Cuando nos vio, estiró la mano con cuidado y tomó mi cabello.

–Creo que le agradas, Hiashi.–rió Hikari.

–Ojalá.–dije mirándolo.–¿Como lo van a llamar?

–Hikari y yo nos decidimos por llamarlo Neji.–fue la respuesta de Hizashi–A ambos nos gustó el nombre.

–Es un bonito nombre–afirmó Hiromi.

–¿Ninguno de ustedes dos se ha decidido por tener hijos aún?–me preguntó Hikari.

Palidecí al recordar mi decisión.

–La verdad, no.–fue la respuesta de Hiromi al notar la tensión en el ambiente.

–Deberían pensarlo bien. El consejo no dejará de molestarlos si el clan no tiene un sucesor.

No me puse a pensar en eso cuando tomé aquella decisión. Solo pensaba en no convertirme en mi padre, pero la idea estuvo invadiendo mi cabeza durante todo el día. Cuando me fui a la cama, ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos ante esa idea.

–¿Pasa algo?–me preguntó Hiromi al notar mis nervios.

–Nada, solo me quedé pensando en lo que nos dijo Hikari.

–¿Lo de tener hijos?

–Sí. Ver que mi hermano era felíz teniendo en sus brazos a aquella criatura me hizo pensarlo. También por el hecho de que el Consejo no parará de molestar hasta que el clan tenga un sucesor.

–Hiashi–Hiromi me miró muy seria–si vamos a tener hijos no quiero que sea porque nos estén obligando, quiero que los tengamos porque queremos. Yo sí quiero, pero te veo y sé que tienes miedo de aruinarles la vida o algo. No puedo decidirlo si tú no sientes que seas capaz.

Suspiré.

–Sí quiero tenerlos. Pero pase lo que pase, no cometeré el mismo error de mi padre.

Ella me sonrió.

–Sigues siendo el mismo Hiashi del que me enamoré..–se puso sobre mí, con su sonrisita pícara de siempre–y también sigues siendo el más galante que conozco.

Reí un poco y la besé, y dejamos que la noche diese rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

* * *

La guerra siempre trae dolores, y mi caso no fue el único. Ver morir a la gente que conocía ante mis ojos. Y a mis amigos. Ví a Minato, en aquel entonces Hokage, morir junto a su amada Kushina. Fue realmente doloroso verlo morir. A mi mente llegaban mis recuerdos con él en la Academia, las conversaciones que tenía conmigo cuando estaba en el hospital, las ocasiones en las que los dos nos reuníamos junto a nuestras esposas. Era un gran amigo, y ya había dejado de verlo para siempre. Las imágenes de él riendo se mezclaban ante la escena de él cayendo herido. No dejaron más que a un pequeño niño huérfano. Me acerqué a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Tu padre será recordado como un héroe, al menos para mí será recordado así.

Lo miré por largo rato, este niño quedaría a merced de la gente de la aldea. Solo por completo. Quería llevármelo al complejo Hyūga y criarlo junto a Hiromi como si hubiese sido nuestro hijo. Eso fue lo que les planteé a algunos miembros del clan.

–Olvídelo, Hiashi sama.–me respondieron.

–Pero es hijo de mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo.

–Eso no está bajo su decisión. No podemos poner a vivir en el complejo a nadie que sea ajeno al clan, menos a ese.. ese monstruo.–dijeron, mirándolo asqueados.

–No me importa lo que sea, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Yondaime.

–No está en sus reglas eso. Seguramente otra persona lo recibirá.

Regresé abatido. Perdí a mis amigos y ni siquiera podía ayudarlos tras todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Estaba forzado a vivir sintiéndome culpable si ese niño crecía sintiéndose odiado por toda Konoha. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Lo único que quería era ir y echarme en los brazos de Hiromi para desahogarme, pero cuando entré en su cuarto no la ví. ¿Sería posible? Hiromi ya estaba cerca de dar a luz, pero no le faltaban más que algunos días. No, esto no podía ser real.

–¿Ha visto a Hiromi?–le pregunté a una de las empleadas.

–Comenzó con contracciones así que debieron trasladarla al piso de abajo.–me respondió ella.

Ay no, definitivamente sí estaba pasando. Mientras yo estaba ocupado en la guerra, Hiromi iba a tener a nuestro primer hijo. Sin perder el tiempo, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba Hiromi, quien respiraba agitadamente.

–¡Hiromi!–corrí hacia ella y tomé su mano.–¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Tú qué crees?–me dijo sarcástica mientras seguía jadeando.

–Tranquila, estoy aquí.–Me omití a contarle cualquier detalle sobre lo ocurrido con Minato y Kushina para no alterarla.–¿llevas mucho en esto?

–Un par de horas.

–No se preocupe, no falta mucho–nos dijo la partera que nos estaba atendiendo.–le queda la mitad del cuerpo.

Nunca antes había tenido que presenciar esto. Estuve ahí, junto a Hiromi, tomando su mano con firmeza mientras ella se esforzaba en dar a luz. Cuando por fin oí el llanto de la criatura, suspiramos aliviados.

–Es una niña–nos dijo cuando llegó cargando a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos.

Hiromi recibió a la criatura en sus brazos, y cuando asomé para mirarla, quedé perplejo. Nunca antes había visto nada tan puro e inocente como aquella niña. Sus ojos eran como dos enormes perlas y su escaso cabello era color indigo. Igualita a su madre.

–Hiromi,–susurré, con la respiración contenida–mírala, es hermosa. Es igual a tí.

Hiromi sonrió aliviada.

–Es preciosa. ¿Ya decidiste cómo la vas a llamar?

–Sí,–dije asomándome para mirar el rostro de la pequeña.–se llamará Hinata.

Hinata, el nombre de la madre a la que nunca pude conocer. El nombre de la mujer que murió tratando de darnos la vida a mi hermano y a mí. Era el nombre más bello que podría darle a ese pequeño ángel.

–Es un nombre precioso.

–Gracias.–miré a Hinata y la tomé entre mis brazos para que Hiromi descansara un poco.

De alguna manera, ella sabía por instinto que se sentía segura en mis brazos. Sus enormes ojos me miraban con curiosidad mientras estiraba una de sus manitas.

–No te abandonaré jamás. Si caes, te ayudaré a levantarte. Si estás triste, te haré felíz. Eres mi hija y para mí eso es más importante que nada. Soy tu padre y siempre lo seré, pase lo que pase. Voy a amarte siempre, Hinata.


	11. Ángel de ojos perlados

La llegada de Hinata a mi vida fue como regresar a cuando yo solía ser un niño. Ella se parecía mucho a su madre, pero tenía mi mismo carácter tímido. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, jugábamos juntos y ella me adoraba. Sus grandes ojos de perla en las noches eran demasiado enternecedores para mi.

Pero trataron de secuestrarla a los tres años. Yo sentí que habían intrusos y acudí a salvar a mi hija. El ladrón era un ninja de la nube y, como era de esperarse, logré matarlo. Pero tuve que pagar un serio precio por eso.

Pedían mi cabeza.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, quería cumplir con lo que me dijeron, pero uno de los miembros del Consejo (otrora mano derecha de mi padre) sugirió que Hizashi se entregara por mí, dado que éramos gemelos y no notarían la diferencia.

Quedé demasiado horrorizado, no quería que mi hermano se sacrificara por mí. Menos teniendo un hijo pequeño a quien cuidar, pero Hizashi insistió, dijo que este era el destino que le correspondía y que él lo tomaría.

Al final, murió por mí. Lo ví morir con aparente impasibilidad, pero en el fondo estaba hecho trizas. Neji crecería creyendo que lo mataron por la fuerza, y nos odiaría a todos nosotros.

Hizashi se lo contó a Hikari antes de entregarse y ella colapsó en llanto. Estuvo llorando durante horas y esa noche se escapó, dejando a nuestro sobrino solo.

Tras aquello, me deprimí bastante, apenas salía de mi habitación y por las noches tenía pesadillas terribles. Mis recuerdos entre ambos también me atormentaban y despertaba gritando desesperado.

–Le he arruinado la vida a mi propio sobrino–le dije a Hiromi una noche.

–No digas eso, tú no mandaste a matar a Hizashi. Él se entregó por tí.

–No lo entiendes, Hiromi. Yo quería proteger a mi familia, y ahora mi hermano está muerto, Hikari desapareció y lo más probable es que Neji me odie hasta mi muerte.–suspiré–ojalá mi padre me hubiese matado cuando tuvo la ocasión.

–Hiashi, no digas eso. Querías salvar a nuestra hija, eso lo entiendo. Pero no te culpes por algo que no decidiste tú. Después de todo, fue Hizashi el que decidió sacrificarse por tí. Tú nunca le dijiste que lo hiciera.

Suspiré algo abatido aún.

–Ea cierto, pero eso no me quitará la culpa de la cabeza.

–En algún momento Neji sabrá que esto no fue tu intención, espero que lo pueda comprender.

–Sí, y yo espero que nuestra hija logre crecer y convertirse en una persona felíz.

–Tiene al mejor padre junto a ella. Es lógico que así será.

–Gracias.–dije y me eché a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Hinata cumplió los cinco años, me dí cuenta de que era el momento de decirle que ella sería la próxima líder del clan. Así que decidí llevarla a dar una caminata por el jardín del complejo Hyūga.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo, padre?–me preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos grandes y blancos, como botones de marfil.

–No es necesario que me llames padre,–sonreí mientras caminaba con ella.–solo llámame papá.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Escucha,–dije colocándola en el suelo y agachándome a su altura.–Tú has tenido la suerte de nacer en este clan. Algún día, hijita, tú te convertirás en la próxima líder.

–¿Yo? ¿seré como una reina?–me miró alegre.

Sonreí.

–Sí, pero para eso tendrás que esforzarte y aprender mucho, así vas a volverte fuerte porque una reina tiene que ser fuerte y valiente para así poder proteger a quienes quiere y a sus súbditos. Y yo estaré ahí para guiarte y para ayudarte a levantarte cuando sientas que estás fallando.

–Gracias, papá.–dijo dándome un abrazo rápido.

–Por ahora, ¿te parece si jugamos a las escondidas?

–¡Sí, pero yo quiero contar!

Reí al verla y la dejé contar. Mientras ella lo hacía, me escondí detrás de unos juncos que decoraban el estanque del jardín.

Cuando Hinata terminó de contar, comenzó a buscarme. Yo me quedé en silencio tras los juncos, mientras la observaba buscándome. Amaba jugar con ella, me aliviaba un poco de toda la tensión que me causaba ordenar el clan. Y además porque quería darle una buena infancia, una infancia tranquila que yo no pude tener.

De pronto, volteó en mi dirección. Se acercó para buscarme y salí sorpresivamente, causando que ella diera un gritito. Sin embargo, ella se echó a reír.

–Te toca contar a tí.–rió.

Volteé para contar y cuando terminé, me encontraba solo en el jardín. Pero divisé unos mechones de cabello azulado asomando de unas orquídeas. Me acerqué disimuladamente y comencé a fingir que buscaba en cualquier parte hasta que me acerqué a las orquídeas. Me asomé y puse una mano en el hombro de Hinata, quien me miró.

–Te encontré.–dije y la cargué para empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Ella echó a reír a carcajadas. Y yo amaba oirla reir. Era como oír el repicar de una campana de plata. Me detuve y entramos a la sala, donde Hiromi tejía para nuestro segundo bebé.

Hinata se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Yo me sentía felíz. Amaba a mi esposa y a mi hija más que nada en mi vida, y también amaría a nuestro próximo hijo o hija. Mi vida, pese a todo lo que me aquejaba, era perfecta.

Pero la vida tiene demasiadas vueltas, y algunas de ellas son peligrosas e inesperadas. Y la mía no era una excepción.


	12. El colibrí desaparece

Creí que estaría preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no para lo que vendría luego en mi vida.

Había pasado un mes desde que Hiromi había dado a luz a otra pequeña criatura a la que decidió llamar Hanabi, pero esta vez fue mucho más difícil y había estado convaleciente por algún tiempo. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse, se levantó y me dijo que quería salir.

–¿Dónde irás?–le pregunté.

–Solo tengo deseos de caminar un rato por el bosque, hace mucho que no salgo de la casa.

–Debería ir contigo, por si te pasa algo.

–Tranquilo, Hiashi.–me dijo con una sonrisa–Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

–Aún así–dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos–si sientes que algo anda mal regresa aquí enseguida.

–No te preocupes–me dijo poniéndose su collar.–Estaré bien.–dijo y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

La ví irse mientras ella tarareaba la melodía que cantaba el día que la conocí. Amaba a esa mujer con mi alma y hubiese estado dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella.

Sin embargo, pasó mediodía y Hiromi no regresó. Pensaba que posiblemente habría pasado a visitar a alguna de sus amigas, pero cuando comenzaba a atardecer y veía que no regresaba, comencé a asustarme. Esto no era nada bueno. Así que envié a varios Jōnin del clan a buscarla por la aldea, pero pasaron algunas horas antes de que llegara uno con mirada de espanto a verme.

–Hiashi Sama, encontramos una pista de su esposa.

–¿En serio?, ¿qué cosa?

–No lo sé, pero no me trae buenos augurios sobre lo que le pudo pasar.

Al principio, quise creer que no era real, pero cuando ví en mis manos el collar de turquesas y amatistas manchado de sangre, colapsé de terror. ¿Era posible que Hiromi hubiese sido asesinada o algo peor?

–No puede ser.–dije, respirando entrecortadamente–no puede ser verdad.

–Temo decirle que sí es verdad. El lugar donde encontramos el collar parecía haber sido escenario de una lucha bastante violenta.

–¿Y Hiromi?

–No hemos encontrado rastros de ella, además del collar.

Estaba espantado. No sabía cuál era el destino de la mujer que había hecho de mi vida un poco más llevadera de lo que había sido antes. Sentí las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos.

–No vaya a llorar, Hiashi sama.–me ordenaron.–no tiene permitido hacer eso.

Estaba devastado. Pese a que todo el clan organizó una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el perímetro para encontrar a Hiromi, no lograron dar con ella y acabaron dándola por muerta. Realizaron una pequeña ceremonia en su honor a la cual el Consejo del clan me prohibió ir, dado que pensaron que podía afectarme demasiado.

Quedé totalmente paralizado, encerrado en mi habitación, mirando las fotos de Hiromi y recordando los momentos que había vivido con ella. Tanto nos quedaba por vivir juntos, y ya no podríamos vivir nada más. Miré cómo la lluvia caía afuera, como si incluso el cielo llorara por la pérdida de mi amado colibrí.

–¿Papá?–oí la vocecita de Hinata entrando en el cuarto.–¿Mamá no volverá?

No sé qué me pasó, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que estaba demasiado colapsado con lo ocurrido, pero no me perdonaré jamás por haberme levantado de mi asiento, acercarme a Hinata y asestarle una bofetada en el rostro.

Ella soltó un chillido y me miró aterrorizada, los ojitos de nácar goteando de dolor, miedo y tristeza.

–Mírate.–gruñí, demasiado enojado por un motivo que mi mente aún no era capaz de entender.–No eres ni el rastro de lo que tu madre solía ser, así que más te vale tratar de igualarla, o tendrás que olvidarte de mi para siempre.

Ella agachó la cabeza y salió llorando.

Fue ahí cuando se quebró todo.

* * *

Pensaba en aquel momento cuando, desde la ventana de mi oficina, miré a Hinata llegar a casa una tarde. Habían pasado poco más de siete años de lo ocurrido con su madre, y no podía perdonarme el haber roto nuestro lazo tan abruptamente en un momento donde debíamos estar unidos. Así que comencé a sollozar, hecho trizas.

Ella sólo pasó cerca de mi oficina y me miró de reojo. Hice ademán de levantarme para acercarme a ella.

Pero mi hija ya no confiaba en mi. Sólo se marchó y yo me quedé ahí.


	13. Una chispa de esperanza

Acabé destrozado. La poca familia que me quedaba me odiaba y no confiaba en mi. Así que escapé al bosque tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se reunían en mis párpados.

Me detuve cerca del árbol. El mismo árbol bajo el cual estuve llorando esa tarde que sentía que mi vida estaba mal, igual que ahora. Me tendí bajo él, sintiendo su sombra en aquel atardecer a fines de primavera. Y entonces me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Tuve un sueño curioso. Un enorme tigre blanco, ya adulto, vagaba por una pradera. Se veían heridas en su piel y su expresión parecía ser la de una fiera que solo quiere soledad. Entonces, un colibrí de color azul comenzó a volar cerca de él. Ante esto, el tigre comenzó a correr tras él, como si estuviese volviendo a sus días de cachorro. Y fue ahí donde su expresión se tornó en la de una fiera amansada.

Y desperté. El colibrí me hizo pensar que el sueño involucraba a Hiromi, pero no podía descifrar bien qué me quería decir. ¿Estaría viva? porque la escena del tigre y el colibrí me recordó a aquel cachorro que me guió hacia ella.

Y el colibrí. Hiromi, el colibrí asesino de Konoha. No podía haber muerto, de seguro debía estar viva.

Saqué su collar de un pliegue de mi yukata que utilizaba como bolsillo y miré el medallón por un largo rato. Recordando el primer y último momento que pasamos juntos.

Algo en mi intuición me decía que ella estaba viva, y que estaba aquí. Y que tenía que buscarla.

Un zumbido cerca mío me hizo ver que ahí cerca había un colibrí, Así que comencé a ir tras él. Pero tropecé y fui a parar a una laguna que había oculta por ahí. Cuando me levanté, volví a mirar a todos lados. No había pista.

Miré mi reflejo en el agua, mezclado con la luz de las luciérnagas que volaban ahí. Sentía que realmente me faltaba la mitad de mi ser. Estaba incompleto.

El sonido de algo moviéndose entre los juncos me hizo permanecer alerta. Pero era solo una ardilla. Muy desilusionado, decidí voltear y emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

–Linda noche ¿no?–una voz femenina que se me hizo familiar me hizo voltearme.

Y no pude creerlo. ¿Era posible?. Parpadeé varias veces para cerciorarme de si era real.

Y era real. Hiromi ahí estaba de pie, a la orilla de la laguna, mirándome con sus ojos de diamante y su sonrisa a medias. La edad, al igual que a mi, la había golpeado, pero había conservado la esbeltez de su cuerpo, el encanto de ninfa en su mirada, y su delicada voz de silfide.

–Hiromi... estás..

–¿Creíste que había muerto?–sonrió.

Sin poder contenerme más, corrí hacia ella. Ella se acercó a mí y nos enlazamos en un abrazo largo, recordando todos los bellos momentos juntos, y al fin de regreso ambos, ya volvíamos a ser uno solo.

–Te extrañaba demasiado.–comencé a llorar de felicidad.–Me has hecho mucha falta.

–Tú a mí igual, Hiashi.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, oyendo solo a los grillos que vagaban por el bosque. Fue ahí cuando Hiromi me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Me puse demasiado rojo, ante lo que ella soltó una dulce risotada.

–Extrañaba verte sonrojadito.

La miré de manera juguetona y me separé un poco. Comenzamos a perseguirnos alrededor de la laguna, lanzándonos en el agua. Y luego nos echamos a correr por el bosque tomados de la mano, mientras a mis ojos venían todos los recuerdos entre nosotros desde los diez cuando nos conocimos, los quince cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos, los dieciocho de cuando nos casamos.

Y ahora sólo nosotros dos echándonos en los brazos del otro y cayendo por la hierba hasta la pradera junto a la cascada donde nos vimos. Reímos y yo corté una flor azul de las que crecían a nuestro alrededor para colocarla en el cabello de mi amada.

–¿Eres real, Hiromi?–pregunté.

Ella sonrió a medias y arqueó una ceja.

–¿Esto te lo prueba?–y dicho eso, me besó. Yo le devolví el beso, esta vez metiendo mi lengua en la aterciopelada suavidad de su boca mientras metía una de mis manos debajo de su yukata, sintiendo la tersura de su piel.

Nos detuvimos.

–Sí eres real.–dije cargándola en mis brazos.–Te llevaré de regreso a casa.

Y regresé de nuevo a mi hogar, junto a mi colibrí. Ya no estaba solo otra vez.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Eso es todo. Posiblemente publique una secuela sobre lo que pasó realmente con Hiromi.


End file.
